


I’m the Alpha Now

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, I'm so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is confused, so terribly confused, and maybe slightly irritated, but definitely still horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m the Alpha Now

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this in advance. This is the result of me being up in the middle of way too early and way too late. Sleep deprivation and writing apparently doesn't mix well for me.

Derek growls as he pounds into Stiles, the obscene smacking of skin on skin and the wrecked little noises coming out of the man beneath him serving as music to his ears. He can smell that Stiles already came, and _fuck_ it only spurs him on more, because he hadn’t even touched Stiles – just kept thrusting into the wet heat of Stiles’ slicked up hole at a punishing pace, making bruises in Stiles’ hips where his hands gripped.

 “God, just _look_ at you take it,” he moans, “you have no idea how you look, Stiles. I wish you could fucking _see_.”

It makes him want to buy a wall-sized mirror, so Stiles can properly observe how he looked being fucked by Derek’s dick. The man’s whole skin flushed red, moles decorating his body in a chaotic design. And his mouth, – Oh, Derek can go on for _years_ about Stiles’ mouth and it’s talents – always parted open, even when he’s not screaming Derek’s name over and _over_ like it’s the only thing he remembers.

“Derek,” Stiles lets out a little whimper, and he has to growl again, thrusting particularly hard into him. The man had _no_ fucking clue what he does to Derek – not _one_. Derek’s fangs cut into his lips, and he screws his eyes shut – he’s so close. So fucking close, and then Stiles is putting a hand on his stomach and it –

– it fucking pushes him off from where he’s kneeling on the edge of bed, causing him to slip out of Stiles and fall onto the wooden floor.

And Derek is confused, so _terribly_ confused, and maybe slightly irritated, but definitely still horny as he looks up at Stiles, who is now perched on the edge of the bed, glaring down at him.

“I’m the Alpha now,” Stiles growls – voice still wrecked from all the screaming he was doing – and then he…

he just fucking up and walks out of their room and into the bathroom.

The door clicks, and a few seconds later is locked.

Derek blinks once, twice, and just stares at the door incredulously. He stays frozen like that for a moment before he inhales, nostrils flared, and yells,

“ _STILES!_ ”

The shower turns on then, blatantly telling him that his outraged cry was being ignored.

Derek deflates, shoulders slumping, and looks down to find his painfully red, still erect, orgasm-deprived cock staring back up at him, as if it were accusing him.

The whimper he lets out is decidedly pathetic.

“Stiles?” he tries again, getting up to press his face against the door.

Only the sound of the curtains closing meets him. He gives up, doesn’t even bother to try and break in – in case he incurs the wrath of Stiles any more than he apparently has – and sits down on the bed, not bothering to touch himself.

_Fuck._

Now he has to figure out what the hell he did wrong, unless he wants to die with a particularly embarrassing case of blue balls.

**Author's Note:**

> I - I have no excuse for this. Again, I'm really sorry. 
> 
> I saw a tumblr post saying, "As he's about to climax kick him out of bed and say, “I'm the Alpha now.” " and thought Stiles would do something like that.
> 
> Um, as for why Stiles is angry? Well, you know how Derek is. He was probably being a douche earlier and this is how Stiles decided to get his revenge.
> 
> Poor Derek.
> 
> Was really tempted to put in the phrase, "Red eyes met blue balls," but the fic was ridiculous enough without it.


End file.
